


Care

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: (Y/N) takes care of an injured Levi.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 27





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Guess you could say this is when Levi was in the underground and he sneaks into reader’s home a lot.

Moonlight streams through the window, the curtains flowing gently from the breeze entering the bedroom. A woman sits at the table in the eerie silence, the cup with her tea gone cold long ago. She taps her finger against the wood, her eyes anxiously straying to the clock on the wall. It was past midnight.

Her stomach feels queasy, the knots tightening. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she tries to quell the thoughts that pass through her mind. She turns her head towards the window. The moon is as radiant as ever, bathing the town in its pearly glow. Its companions twinkle in the dark abyss, like gemstones.

Suddenly the door creaks open, her head snapping towards the doorway. The raven haired man enters, closing the door behind him with a click. A breath she has been holding finally escapes. Even in the darkness his ashen hues shine brightly. Even in the darkness she sees the blood on his clothes.

Standing up, she grabs the medical kit by the bed. He shrugs off his black jacket and pulls the white shirt over his head. Her eyes scan his muscular torso, numerous cuts and bruises painting his pale skin. She sucks in a sharp breath when she sees the large gash on his side. Wordlessly the stoic man sits down on her bed, sinking into the mattress. Moving behind him, she opens her kit and takes out the necessary materials. With a soft touch she cleans the cuts, just like she’s always done. The muscles in his arm tightens when she applies the disinfectant, but that’s the only indication of pain she gets from him. She knows it stings a lot. She takes note of the fading cuts, but fresh ones always replaced them. He could never rid himself of them.

She gets off the bed and settles herself between his legs on her knees. He gazes at her intently as she cleans his cuts on his chest. She takes extra precaution when addressing his gash on the side, banadaging it securely. When she lifts her head she sees his bloodied lips. Immediately she cleans it. As she moves to pull away he grasps her wrist. He kisses her fingertips lightly, then her palm, then the inside of her wrist, his lips lingering. A scarlet blush rises to her cheeks at his actions.

“Thank you (y/n),” He murmurs before nuzzling his nose into her palm.

Her eyes soften. “Any time Levi.”

Levi looks at her for a moment. Leaning forward, he presses his lips against hers in a featherlight kiss. (Y/N) brushes her thumb against his cheekbone as unspoken words of love pass between them. An arm slips around her waist, pulling her up to sit on his lap. She squeaks in surprise as she steadies herself by putting her hands on his shoulders.

“You’re too good for me..,” He sighs, burying his face in her neck.

“Oh Levi…don’t think like that..,”

“You stay up late waiting for me to heal my injured ass. I’m a thug (y/n), you deserve more than that.” The sorrow in his tone tugs at her heartstrings. He brought this up several times, voicing his insecurities. He’s afraid of her leaving him, but she makes sure to banish his doubts. She makes him understand that he’s all she ever wanted.

“Levi, I love you.” She says in a hushed whisper, hugging him closer to her. His body goes rigid at her words, like always. “Please don’t think lowly of yourself because you’re more than just a thug. You’re Levi, a strong man who’s caring in his own way. Who’s obsessed with cleaning and awkward in many ways.”

He snorts at that, squeezing her tightly. A smile is on her face as she continues. “ You’re the man I love no matter what. You protect me, care for me, love me. I doubt there’s another man out there that can love me at least half as much as you.”

“Damn straight.”

She chuckles at his response. “Come on, it’s late. Let’s go to sleep.”

Grunting, he lays them both down on the bed. (Y/N) cuddles into his chest, her arms cautiously going around his waist, avoiding his injury. His arms wrap tightly around her, his chin on top of her head. (Y/N) plants her ear over where his heart would be, the sound loud and clear. It’s her favorite lullaby.

“Goodnight Levi…,” She murmurs.

“Goodnight (y/n)..,”

Her eyes close, allowing the sound of his heart to whisk her away to dreamland.


End file.
